Spark
by phayte1978
Summary: Kaminari had a crush- and he had it bad! How could he not crush on Shinsou?


They were all coming back in from field practice, and Kaminari had seen him immediately. Running up where Shinsou was, he bumped his hip against Shinsou's. He heard a grunt, but ignored it. "Coming by after dinner?" he asked.

A shrug and Shinsou never looked over at him, just straight ahead. "Yeah, sure."

A small chirp and Kaminari skipped ahead, racing to change and head back to the dorms. He had done this every night for the past two weeks. He had really enjoyed seeing Shinsou, and though they were in different classes- the teachers didn't care much about them skipping around dorms as long as they were back in their rooms by curfew.

"Oi! Denki!" Sero called out as they made their way to the locker rooms to change. "Coming by to play some games tonight?"

"Can't," Kaminari said, stripping off his jacket and smiling over at Sero. "Shin is coming by!"

"Again?" Sero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He helps me study!" Kaminari replied.

"More like you studying him," Sero grumbled.

"Well, duh!" Kaminari said, a smile breaking over his face. "I mean… have you seen him?"

Sero nodded. "Yeah but you wear your damn heart on your sleeve."

"Nothing wrong with that!"

Sero sighed and continued to change. "Just don't rush into this… Shinsou doesn't seem the type to just leap into things like you do."

"What does that mean?" Kaminari whined.

"Dude… you are so obvious."

"About?"

"Your crush on him!" Sero exclaimed, making the other guys turn and agree with him.

"Whatever!" Kaminari cried out, turning and quickly changing. "Did you think that maybe I just enjoy hanging out with him? That maybe I'm actually studying and my grades have improved?"

"Only because he is making you study!" Sero said.

"That is why he comes over!" Kaminari yelled.

"I think what Sero is trying to say," Midoriya said, moving over where they stood. "Is that maybe you're reading more into this than Shinsou is."

"Then why would he come over… every single evening ?" Kaminari asked, hands on his hips challenging the two.

"To study!" they both said.

"Ugh!" Kaminari growled, turning and finishing changing. He was sick of this conversation. He just wanted to stare at Shinsou all night- and if it meant using studying as an excuse- then so be it!

Yeah, so what? He had a crush. He had had one for quite some time now. How could he not? It wasn't that he broadcasted how he was feeling, but he sure as hell didn't hide it. When Shinsou was around- he was happiest. What is the harm in that?

He refused to let the locker room get him down. Making his way out, he worked his way back to the dorms and even spent a few minutes picking up his room. He had kept it fairly clean the last couple weeks- not wanting Shinsou to see how much of a slob he could be. Making his bed, he made sure he had a few drinks in his small icebox and then checked the time. It wasn't even close to dinner time, and he wished he had just told Shinsou to come by earlier.

Even if Shinsou didn't feel the same way, that was ok. Shinsou was nice and they did have a good time hanging out together. He knew he had a crush- the moment he laid eyes on Shinsou a few months back. It was hard not to notice him! He had shot up a few centimeters, and definitely filled out. From what Kirishima told him, Shinsou spent his early hours in the gym working out and lifting. He had tried many mornings to set his alarm so he could maybe see this himself, but he always failed and slept through it.

Plus Shinsou had been trying really hard and working even harder. It made Kaminari like him even more. Something about seeing him in his hero gear- the mask for his voice, those scarves…

Groaning, Kaminari laid back on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Maybe his crush was getting out of control. Every day he looked for Shinsou in the hallways during break, and during field training, he definitely was distracted watching him.

Just now he had gotten on better terms with Shinsou. He had made up a wild story he needed help in Japanese History and English ( which he actually did need help ) and Shinsou said that maybe studying together would be helpful.

Now he just had to kill time before Shinsou showed up.

Kaminari moved around his room, straightening things up- charged all his electronics, and even went as far as brushing his hair and changing his clothes. He had gotten bored and was changing his clothing around- playing with different chokers, when it was finally time for dinner.

Not everyone came down when it was dinner time, and sometimes they just made their own things when they didn't want what was being served. It was easier for him to just eat and then dance on his tiptoes as he waited for Shinsou to show up.

"Sit down, Kaminari!" Ashido whined, as every sound had Kaminari racing to the door to check.

"Yeah seriously," Sero added, "you are way too high strung right now."

A sigh and Kaminari flopped on the couch next to Ashido, laying his head on her shoulder. He hated this part so much. But his phone chimed- a text from Shinsou saying he was on his way and he was back in high spirits.

"You got it bad," Ashido said.

"Shut up!" he whined.

"I was trying to tell him to dial it back a bit… but he wouldn't listen," Sero added.

"Don't start with that again!" Kaminari warned.

He decided it was better to just leave those two and went to sit on the front steps of the dorm and wait there. When he saw Shinsou walking up, his bag over his shoulder and a casual stance, Kaminari smiled and hopped up.

"Hey!" he chirped.

Shinsou just gave a head nod as he made his way up the steps. Grabbing Shinsou's wrist, Kaminari was pulling him in then up to the third floor. He didn't want to meet any judging eyes of his classmates- he had heard enough earlier in the day.

Making his way to his room, he shut the door and watched as Shinsou settled back on his bed, pulling out his laptop and leaning against the wall. There was a small thrill seeing Shinsou's serious face as he sat on the leopard print blanket that just made Kaminari smile.

"Did your class make it to Exercise Ten in Japanese History?" Shinsou asked.

"Um…" Kaminari mumbled, then went to grab his book and laptop, joining Shinsou on the bed. "I think so…"

"Don't you have a test coming up?" Shinsou asked.

"Um…" Kaminari mumbled.

A sigh and Shinsou was setting down his laptop then reaching over for Kaminari's backpack, reaching in to grab his planner and assignments. When they first started this a few weeks back, Shinsou got annoyed he had no idea what was going on and made him get a planner to keep it all in. After that- Kaminari spent time in class neatly writing it all down so he didn't have to get that overly serious face glaring at him.

"Yes… it's right here," Shinsou said, "I thought so. At least the teachers keep us all at the same pace, though your class might be a little bit behind…" there was a small hum from Shinsou as he glanced at his computer.

Kaminari wasn't looking at Shinsou's computer, he was studying how his face that barely ever showed emotion was deep in concentration. The permanent circles under his eyes that matched his hair- giving him that always tired look, even when he wasn't.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shinsou asked.

"Um… Exercise Ten!" Kaminari chirped.

A sigh ad Shinsou ran his hands through his hair. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath and just shook his head.

"Fine, tell me what you do and do not understand about this," Shinsou said, pulling up the notes they had to study over.

"Everything…?" Kaminari replied in half question.

Shaking his head, Shinsou turned to face him and Kaminari felt his heart race as their eyes locked. Pressing his lips tightly, he long to run his fingers through Shinsou's hair and just touch him. He wanted that so bad.

He thought maybe he was imagining it, but Shinsou was reaching out and touching his hair. A quick spark and Shinsou recoiled his hand back. "Ouch!" Shinsou yelped.

"Oh… sorry… static electricity," Kaminari grumbled. He hated that side effect to his quirk.

"Fuzz," Shinsou said.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

"You had this piece of fuzz in your hair," Shinsou said, holding out his hand and sure enough there it was.

He knew he should not have gotten his hopes up- it was stupid to think that Shinsou would reach out to him. Sulking against the wall, Kaminari played with the wild animal print on his blanket and listen to Shinsou go over the History work. It was boring- but somehow listening to Shinsou drone on about it really did help him.

"Shit," Shinsou said, "Laptop about to die."

Not even thinking, Kaminari stuck his finger in the charging port and smirked over at Shinsou.

"Showoff," Shinsou chuckled.

"Just a perk of me being around," Kaminari said, grinning in attempts to flirt.

"That and the static shock," Shinsou said, reaching out to touch his shoulder and as his finger popped against Kaminari he shook his head.

What Kaminari held onto that day was the fact that Shinsou did just reach out to touch him. To hell with what the other guys said. Plus with charging Shinsou's laptop, he got to lean in closer to Shinsou even if they weren't touching. He could hear the way Shinsou breathed and even catch a faint scent of soap.

Oh he had it bad.

* * *

Kaminari thought he was going to die. Somehow between the two classes, they had pissed off their teachers so much they were now running laps til the end of class. Kaminari wasn't as athletic as the other guys- trying to slowly jog. The girls in a fast walk were even passing him. He felt his lungs were going to explode and his legs fall off.

He watched as the other guys raced each other and others bitched as they passed him for the hundredth time.

"C'mon, man!" Ojiro said, passing by him- even that enormous tail not slowing him down.

A grunt and Kaminari tried to move his legs more- he could barely even reply to Ojiro as he jogged. It just wasn't working. He was going to die on this damn track and that was that.

A slap on his back and he saw purple hair run past him, only to turn and slow down his pace, moving back over where Kaminair was.

"You doing ok?" Shinsou asked.

"No, I'm dying!" Kaminari gasped.

Shinsou made it look easy, jogging backwards as he looked Kaminari over. He knew he had to look a damn mess with his gym clothes soaked in sweat and he was sure his hair was flat as hell.

"Exaggerate much?" Shinsou asked, chuckling at him.

"Move out the way, sidekicks!" Bakugou screamed, running by them and slammed his shoulder into Shinsou as he ran- Kirishima, Midoriya and Todoroki all right behind him. Everything was a competition to them.

"So wait… were you just ahead of them?" Kaminari asked, not able to take it anymore and moved over where the water canteen was, getting him a cup and just standing there.

"Seems I was," Shinsou sad, grabbing his own cup and getting some water.

"You didn't have to stop," Kaminari said.

"But then I have to listen to Bakugou scream for a rematch," Shinsou said, sipping his water. "And I really don't want to do that."

Kaminari giggled, Shinsou did have a point. Looking out at the others still running, he saw Bakugou was way ahead of the group and screaming at them to catch him. He always did better at the front.

"I hate running," Kaminari said, sitting on the grass, not caring if he got yelled at for running or not.

"Oh come on," Shinsou said, offering his hand, "you'll get yelled at. We can at least walk."

If it wasn't for it being Shinsou's hand, Kaminari would have argued more. Reaching out, there was a small pop as their skin touched- damn static electricity. Shinsou chuckled as he pulled Kaminari to his feet. Kaminari swooned as Shinsou really did pull him up. He could feel the power that Shinsou had just from his arm and the way his muscled bunched.

Moving back over the track- they saw Iida speeding by- definitely in his own happy place. Kaminari shook his head and just walked staring down at his feet. It was hard not to glance over at Shinsou who was also covered in sweat, but it only made his shirt cling to his torso even more so. The rise of his pectorals, the dip down to his abdomen- Kaminari wished he had drank more water before they took off. Even the shorts Shinsou wore- his body still bulking up- were pulling over his thigh muscles.

Kainari looked down at his baggy shirt and shorts he had to pull the waistband on to even keep up. He was also drenched in sweat- but he knew it didn't look half as good as it did on Shinsou. Even Shinsou's hair laid back a bit- not standing wild and untamed.

"I um…" Shinsou started, then his hand was pushing his hair back, making it lay down even more. "The class wants me to stay in the dorms tonight… something about I'm never there in the evenings anymore."

He felt his stomach drop. He had loved the evenings he had hanging out with Shinsou, and it had become one of the highlights of his day.

"Oh," Kaminari said.

"But I think the homework will be light enough anyway," Shinsou said.

Kaminari nodded. Wasn't a big deal, they could hang out again another time. They just quietly walked the track as Kaminari noticed that Shinsou never talked much, but just liked being in the presence of someone.

"Kaminari!" Aizawa called, "Could you at least run one lap?"

"But I'll die!" Kaminari called back.

"You too Ashido and Koda! I won't stop this class from running until you have each one full lap!"

"Ugh!" Kaminari growled.

"You better start running!" Sero called out, slapping his back as he jogged by.

"Get moving sparky!" Bakugou growled, out to lap him once more.

"C'mon!" Asui cheered on as her and Uraraka came around the bend. "You two can jog with us!"

He felt a nudge as Shinsou knocked shoulders with him and he looked over as Shinsou raised an eyebrow at him. "One lap," Shinsou said.

"I'm gonna hate this," Kaminari said.

But he did notice as Shinsou started a light jog, his shorts perfectly formed around his ass, and his thighs looks marvelous in motion. Gulping, Kaminari started to jog too. Not thinking about how his lungs were on fire, or how much he was going to die. He wanted to keep up so he could continue to see this sight.

Uraraka and Asui got to giggling next to him. "That is a nice view," Uraraka giggled in his ear.

Damn right it was- and he was definitely going to chase it.

* * *

It had been two evenings and Shinsou had not come by. Kaminari decided he would play video games and try to keep up with his studies. It seemed Shinsou was really big on that- and he didn't want to let him down, or know just how stupid he was.

He saw Shinsou between classes, and even during group training, so it was not all that bad. Even as Friday came, and the class was ready for studies to be over, and have the weekend to unwind- Kaminari was hoping he would get some time with Shinsou.

His gym clothes were soaked as he took in a deep breath. They had been worked hard and the teachers were calling for them all to cool down and head to the locker rooms. Not hearing someone behind him- hands grabbed his shoulders, startling him. A loud scream and Kaminari felt his body vibrating as electricity pulsed his body.

"Shit!" he heard someone cry- this his mind was gone.

The moment Sero put his hands on Kaminari, only wanting to get his attention- he was not expected bolts of lightening to start shooting everywhere...

Thankfully, Yayourozu was there, quickly making a blanket that would conceal, and protect them. The ones around Kaminari were quickly blanketed as his quirk continued. It was only when Aizawa stepped in- canceling Kaminari's quirk, did everyone settle down.

"What the hell just happened?" Aizawa asked.

Kaminari was drooling and gives a thumbs up. "Oh yeah!"

A groan and everyone under the cloth poked their heads out. Sero felt a tingling in his fingers, and his hair stood on end. They were thankful for Yayourozu's quick reflects and being as she could easily make this item due to her classmate.

"Sorry sir! I think I startled him!" Sero called out.

"Heeeeyyy!" Kaminari sang out, his body wobbling around.

They all got to giggling, and Shinsou looked concerned. He had heard of what happen to Kaminari when he over volted himself, but he had yet to experience it. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on Kaminari's shoulder, only to have Kaminari spin, unfocused eyes staring at him.

"Pretty boy! Heeeeyyyy!"

"Kaminari?" Shinsou asked.

"He is going to be out for quite some time," Jiro added, coming over to take Kaminari away.

"Pretty booooooy!" Kaminari slurred. "I wanna kisssssss!"

"Denki!" Jiro shouted, smacking the back of his head.

"Heeeeyyyy! Gimme pretty boooooyyy!"

Shinsou shook his head as Kaminari fell forward, and he caught him.

"Will he be ok?" Shinsou asked.

"Yeah, he just goes stupid for quite some time… fries his brain a little bit," Jiro said, trying to pull Kaminari off Shinsou.

"But pretty boy! I likey!" Kaminari giggled. "Like like like!"

"Let me get him out of here before says anything else," Jiro said, leaving Shinsou just staring in bewilderment.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Kaminari groaned, his mind finally full back, and his friends explaining what happened. "Why did you scare me like that?!"

"Dude! It was an accident! And usually you don't go full voltage on us!" Sero exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I will hide in my room for the rest of my life!" Kaminari whined.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Jiro said, rolling her eyes.

"What did I say to Shinsou?!" he asked, for the millionth time.

"We told you already," Jiro replied.

"Fine! I'll be locked in my room!" Kaminari exclaimed, stomping off. He hated to think he had lost his damn mind and blurted out how he felt about Shinsou. It was such a horrible side effect to his quirk. He was getting close to Shinsou, and enjoyed being around him. This was such a bad thing.

Flopping on his bed, he screamed into his pillow- feeling bolts of electricity flare from his fingers. "Stupid no good quirk!" he whined, hating his damn ability.

A soft knock at his door and Kaminari groaned, figuring was just another classmate to come make fun of him. It wasn't that he minded it usually- but he did not want Shinsou to witness that side of him.

"Go away!" he yelled out.

There was another knock. Kaminari groaned, but refused to answer the door. Let them sit out there and knock all night for all he cared. It was his turn to mourn his stupidity.

Another knock and he was getting pissed. "I said fuck off!"

"Kaminari, open the door," he heard, and his body went limp- his mind escaping him as is does when he over uses his quirk. It was like being a dream he could not remember, and when he woke back up- he was holding the door open. Shinsou had a concerned look to him as he stared at Kaminari.

"How? Did you brainwash me?!" he asked.

"How else was I going to get you to open the door?"

This was the last person he wanted to see. He had made a total ass of himself, and in front of his crush. He could feel the electricity pulse through his hands as he stared at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Are you ok?" Shinsou asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder. A damn pop set off and Kaminari groaned, moving away from where Shinsou was because it all felt too close. He hated this feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled, and went to flop back on his bed.

He could feel Shinsou's presence in the room, and for once, wished he was not there. A dip in the bed and Kaminari turned his head, seeing Shinsou staring down at him.

"I was worried," Shinsou said.

"Yeah… that happens when I over use my quirk," Kaminari stated, "I hate it. I work so damn hard not to have that happen, but I was taken by surprise."

A nod of his head and Shinsou turned his head- looking away.

"And um… the stuff you said?" Shinsou asked.

"Listen… I don't even know what I said," Kaminari groaned.

"Well… you did say some things," Shinsou said.

"I'm… sorry," Kaminari whispered.

"Why?" Shinsou asked.

He had no idea. Was he sorry he went stupid in front of Shinsou? Was he sorry he said dumbshit and about confessed his crush? Yes- to all of that. Not that he could admit that part.

"You were being honest though… weren't you?" Shinsou asked.

A sigh and Kaminari nodded his head- he was being more honest when he was in that state than he ever was. He was thankful his classmates never took advantage of that.

"So um… then you think I'm… pretty?" Shinsou asked, his voice slightly teasing, and his eyebrow raising.

Another groan and Kaminari turned his head into his pillow, screaming once again. It was bad enough that his class had teased him- now Shinsou?

"Hey!" Shinsou said, his hand on his back, trying to turn him over, but Kaminari had a deathgrip on his pillow. "Don't hide from me."

"I'm just… look I don't know," Kaminari mumbled into his pillow.

"Well if it helps… I think you're pretty too," Shinsou said- taking Kaminari a minute to understand what he said.

"Wait… what?" Kaminari asked, finally lifting his head from his pillow, and staring at Shinsou.

A hand reaching out, running down his cheek and Shinsou smirked at him. "Been wondering when or if you would even say anything."

"So you knew?" Kaminari asked.

A nod and Shinsou gave him a hint of a smile. "Kaminari… who doesn't know? You wear your heart on your sleeve."

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and was sure his smile looked stupid- but he did not care. Shinsou thought he was pretty and that was all that counted at this moment. He was lost in deep eyes staring so seriously at him, a softness to them. He wanted to jump up and wrap his arms around Shinsou, almost glad for his blunt honesty when his brain was fried.

He didn't have too though. Shinsou pulled him into a hug, his hands running down Kaminari's back. He could smell Shinsou best at this angle- his nose pressed against his neck as Shinsou just held him.

"So are you still going to use the excuse of studying to have me hang out?" Shinsou asked, pulling away a bit.

Another flush, and Kaminari nodded. "I actually… well I really do need the help."

A laugh and Kaminari just stared over at Shinsou- the way he was so comfortable, and the slight way his body shook.

"I guess it is a good thing you are pretty then," Shinsou said, the way around his eyes wrinkled as he smiled only melted Kaminari's heart a little more. Reaching his hand, he was rubbing down Kaminari's face, his thumb caressing his jaw.

He had said it again, he thought Kaminari was pretty- and Kaminari was eating it up. Leaning in a bit, he felt his pulse pounding- then a light pop of static electricity as their lips met.

"We have sparks between us," Kaminari giggled softly, then Shinsou was kissing him again. His head spun knowing that it was Shinsou whose hand was in his hair, and mouth on his.

He might have gone stupid earlier that day- but Kaminari like to think his stupidity is what got him this moment with Shinsou.


End file.
